Time of Our Lives
by Caskett092313
Summary: A year after Kate Beckett and Richard Castle said "I Do"; they come together to celebrated their anniversary with the people they care most about while harboring a secret of their own that they're dying to share with their loved one. This is an AU story.
1. One Year

**One Year**

** Twelve hours ago; on the eve of their first anniversary, Rick and Kate got ready for bed. At that moment in time they were a few hours away from celebrating their first year of marriage with the people that had witness it when it happened. Alexis came home from school for the occasion. Martha cleared her scheduled as did Kate's parents; Jim and Johanna.**

** At 8:30 in the morning on November 10****th****, 2015; Rick Castle woke up to the beauty of his wife lying beside him. Kate was still somewhat asleep when Rick woke up and she knew full well that Rick was completely mesmerized by her in that moment.**

** "Good Morning, Mrs. Castle." Rick said as Kate's eyes opened up to welcome in the day.**

** Just as it had a year ago when he had first called her **_**Mrs. Castle**_**; Kate grinned from ear to ear.**

** "Good Morning, Mr. Castle. Happy Anniversary."**

** "Happy Anniversary, Kate."**

** The duo stayed in bed together for a bit longer before they joined Martha and Alexis. In the kitchen; the family matriarch and her twenty-something granddaughter got breakfast together. Tonight was the dinner party they were having with their family. Friday night; Rick and Kate would celebrate their anniversary with Ryan, Jenny, Lanie and Espo.**

** "Good Morning, darlings and happy anniversary." Martha said as she caught her son and daughter in law out of the corner of her eye.**

** "Thanks, mother."**

** "Thank-you, Martha."**

** "Happy Anniversary." Alexis said echoing her grandmother.**

** Rick and Kate shared their thanks. **

** In the back of her mind as she helped with breakfast before they all sat down together; Kate was still trying to wrap her mind around the detail that not only was she the wife of famous mystery writer, the daughter in law of an actress and a spy; she also had a step daughter that was only a few years younger. As they sat down for breakfast; Kate noticed that their framed wedding vows had been relocated from their bedroom to the kitchen island counter.**

** "Thank you for putting these here." Kate said.**

** "You're welcome, kiddo."**

** After breakfast; Kate and Rick would run errands together as Martha and Alexis got the loft together for the dinner party.**

** "It's hard to believe all of this started six years ago at the Storm Fall launch party." Alexis said as she did the dishes with her grandmother after her dad and step mom left to run errands.**

** "Well dear there was magic between ever since they first met."**

** "At the book signing for Unholy Storm."**

** Martha nodded and they continued on. Rick and Kate were on their way to the corner market to get dinner, then they would stop at the local liquor store after checking on the Old Haunt. Their last stop would be one of the many florists in the city where they would pick up a nice bouquet of flowers for the center piece at dinner that night.**

** As Kate and Rick walked the streets of Manhattan on the cold November day; they both thought of the secret they were waiting to tell their family and friends.**

** "We should pick up something at the market for me to drink tonight; babe."**

** "Way ahead of you on that one."**

** Kate smiled as they rounded the corner before the market. **

** She had been Mrs. Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle for a whole year and that was only the start of a life time with the man that was once a thorn in her side. **


	2. Always

**Always**

** "Ah; Mr. and Mrs. Castle, it's lovely to see you." the owner of the corner market said when the duo walked in.**

** "It's a pleasure to see you too; Eliza." Rick said as he grabbed a basket.**

** "Isn't today your anniversary?"**

** "Yes it is. We're just running a few errands while we have the chance." Kate replied.**

** "Well then your order is on the house today; consider it an anniversary gift from Salvatore and me."**

** "Thank-you."**

** With that Rick and Kate did their grocery shopping.**

** "I think she knows." Kate said when they had reached meat section.**

** "Doubt she does."**

** "Come on, Rick; you said it the other day. I'm glowing. So why wouldn't she be able to tell."**

** "What do you want for dinner tonight? Pork chops, lamb, chicken or steak?"**

** "Stop avoiding the question."**

** Rick waited to answer, he had gone through this twenty some odd years ago with Meredith and didn't give the right answer back then. He wasn't about to make that same mistake with Kate.**

** "Maybe she can tell, but I highly doubt that Eliza is going to tell a soul. Now what do you want for dinner tonight; Mrs. Castle?"**

** Kate decided what she wanted for dinner and they moved on to their next errand. It didn't take them long to finish their other errands.**

** By 4:30; Kate and Rick were back home. Once again Alexis and Martha had worked their magic when it came to transforming the loft for the dinner party. As dinner was underway and the bouquet of dahlias had been set on the table; Rick and Kate changed for the evening's main event.**

** Kate was the first one done and had joined the others.**

** "Mom and Dad are five minutes away."**

** "Okay; everything is ready." Alexis said.**

** Martha came out from the kitchen and took her daughter in law's hands in hers. Kate had decided to wear the earrings Martha had given her to wear a year ago for the wedding.**

** "You're absolutely stunning, Katherine. Richard is a lucky man."**

** "Thank you, Martha."**

** Rick had joined the women in his life just seconds before his in laws arrived.**

** "I'll get that." Rick said.**

** Kate came up behind her husband as he opened the door to reveal her parents on the other side.**

** "Glad to see you; Jim, Johanna."**

** "Rick." Jim said as he shook his son in law's hand.**

** "Just as charming as ever, Rick." Johanna commented as she followed her husband inside.**

** "Mom, Dad." Beckett said as she welcomed her parents with a hug each.**

** After that hellos were exchanged between the Becketts, Martha and Alexis.**

** "Dinner smells wonderful." Johanna said.**

** With that dinner was enjoyed by all. Kate knew full well that her mother and her mother in law knew what was being kept a secret. Both Martha and Johanna had been in Kate's shoes many years ago, but they didn't let on. They knew that when Rick and Kate were ready; they would share the secret with everyone.**

** In a mere five days everything would be revealed.**

** "I'd like to make a toast." Rick said.**

** Everyone held their glasses up.**

** "Six years ago my life became extraordinary when I met Kate and it hasn't been the same since. As we celebrate a year as husband and wife, I look forward many more years together as we have the time of our lives."**

** Glasses clinked as everyone said cheers.**

** "Always." Kate said in between clinking her glass with Rick and initiating a kiss.**

** "Always." Rick said when they parted for air.**


	3. Someone to Lean On

**Someone to Lean On**

** "We said that we were going to wait, Kate?"**

** Rick was in bed already and he had a book in front of him; Kate was in their bathroom taking off her make up before she joined her husband.**

** "I know what I said; but all of this isn't a walk in the park for me. You had the easy job as usual. The hard part is on me now and I need someone who's been through this before to lean on or something."**

** "I've been through it before. You can lean on me."**

** Kate stood in the doorway that connected the bedroom to the bathroom and gave Rick a look that said it all.**

** "Okay well maybe not in the same way you are, but I have."**

** Kate was done with what she was doing so she joined Rick in bed.**

** "Babe; I know you mean well and all, but I need another woman to talk to about all of this. Not a guy."**

** There was a pause in the conversation as Rick processed what had just been said.**

** "Why not talk to Jenny? It wasn't that long ago that she was pregnant with Sarah Grace."**

** "It was nearly a year ago. Besides the second Jenny finds out, she'll tell Kevin and he'll tell Javi who will tell Lanie…"**

** "Which means the Captain will eventually find out." Rick said as he finished Kate's thought for her.**

** "Exactly; that's why I thought it would be better if I let our mothers in on the news. They have been through this before and children are supposed to go to their parents for advice on things like this."**

** Rick thought for a moment.**

** "If it will make you feel better, then it's okay with me." **

** "Thanks babe." Kate said as she went in for the kiss.**

** As both them expected their kiss evolved into more than just a kiss. Rick and Kate had been drawn to each other since that first day on the Tisdale case. Almost seven years later there was still that spark between them.**

** "Do you think that your mother is still up?" Kate asked a few hours later.**

** "Doubt it; why don't you just talk to her and your mom in the morning."**

** "I want to settle myself now."**

** "I thought we just took care of that…" Rick said cheekily.**

** "That only helped the physical nerves, babe. The mental aspect of this whole thing is still running rampant."**

** Rick nodded as if he understood what his wife was getting at but they both knew that it was a bit of a stretch for him. So with that Kate ventured out of their room to see if her mother in law was still awake. Kate knew that even though it was 2:30 in the morning; her own mother would still be awake as she looked over case files for some of her on going litigations.**

** As she made her way into the rest of the loft; Kate pulled up the text conversation she had going on her Iphone with her mother.**

_**Mom**_

_**2:30am**_

_**If you're still awake, can you venture back over here? We need to talk. Martha and I will be waiting with coffee.**_

** Kate put her phone back in her bathrobe pocket as she searched for Martha. Thankfully she didn't that far to look as she found Martha on the couch looking over her lines for a play she was auditioning for in a few hours.**

** "Darling; what are you doing up at this hour?" Martha asked.**

** "I've got something on my mind that I need to talk about with someone…" Kate trailed off as her phone alerted to her mother's response.**

_**I'm on my way.**_

** "Okay then, what do you want to talk about; Katherine."**

** "I'll tell you in a few minutes, after my mother joins us."**

** Martha nodded okay as she set her lines down on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee.**


	4. Generations

**Generations**

** It wasn't long after Martha had the coffee brewing that the doorbell rang to let her and Kate know that Johanna was on the other side of the door once again.**

** "I'll get it." Kate said.**

** "What's going on; Katie? Everything seemed fine at dinner. Are you and Rick having problems?" Johanna asked as her daughter took her coat.**

** There was a look of worry in Martha's eyes as she was wondering the exact same thing that her son's mother in law had just voiced.**

** "Everything between Rick and I is fine; mom. We're still in that honeymoon phase."**

** "Then what's the problem?" Martha asked as she joined Johanna and Kate at the dinning room table with the coffee in hand.**

** "How do I put this…?"**

** Martha and Johanna waited patiently for Kate to spill the proverbial beans on what they already knew.**

** One look from her own mother was all Kate needed to say what she needed to.**

** "Well let's just say that come Sunday; I'll be out of the woods and into my second trimester. I'm pregnant. Rick and I are having a baby together."**

** Kate felt the weight of the secret she had been keeping for the past three months somewhat lifted as she shared the news. Martha and Johanna were beyond elated that everything had been aired out.**

** "Congratulation, sweetheart. You're going to be a wonderful mother." **

** Kate was starting to deduce that her mother and her mother in law already knew that she was pregnant.**

** "Congratulations darling. Your mother is right; you'll be a wonderful mother."**

** "You guys knew already…" Kate said.**

** "It's mother's intuition, Katie." **

** "We saw all the signs."**

** "Mhmm."**

** With that Johanna and Martha helped Kate ease her nerves of becoming a mother in a few months' time.**

** Once everything taken care of a few hours later; Johanna said goodbye once again.**

** "Please tell Dad the news for me when you get home."**

** "I will; Kate. He'll be excited to hear the news just as I was."**

** "I hope so."**

** After Johanna left; both Martha and Kate turned for the night.**

** "Good night, kiddo." Martha said as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.**

** "Good night; Martha."**

** Martha and Kate shared a smile before they completely left each other's company.**

** "Congrats again, darling."**

** "Thank you."**

** A mere five hours later as Kate slept; Rick was wide awake and having breakfast. It wasn't long after he had popped a bagel in the toaster oven that he was joined by his mother who had floated downstairs in the grand fashion she always did.**

** Rick could tell that his mother knew the secret and he was waiting for her to say something this time around.**

** "Good Morning; mother."**

** "Good morning, darling; hope you slept well last night."**

** "I did. Did you?"**

** "Yes I did."**

** With that Martha pulled out a grapefruit for herself. She could tell that her son was waiting for her to say something but she was having too much fun torturing him.**

** "I'm so proud of you, kiddo." Martha said as she hugged her son.**

** Rick flashed back to when she had said that to him a year ago on his wedding day.**

** "Thank you, mother."**

** While Rick and Martha waited for the remaining two family members to join them; they discussed the new addition to the Castle family. Martha was also wondering when her son and daughter in law were planning on telling Alexis along with their friends.**

** "We'll tell Alexis and the others when Kate is ready to tell them; mother. You and the Becketts know now because Kate needed to tell you and Johanna so she could relax."**

** With that Kate and Alexis joined them for breakfast. **


	5. Partners in Crime & In Life

**Partners in Crime & In Life**

** A day or so after Martha and the Becketts knew about the impending arrival in a few months; Rick sat down with his daughter to tell her that her days as an only child were coming to an end. Kate listened to the conversation from one of the island counter bar stools as Rick talked to Alexis. Rick could tell that Kate was a bit worried about how Alexis was going to take the news; after all Alexis had been an only child for twenty plus years.**

** Much to Kate's surprise; her step-daughter was elated to hear the news.**

** "Are you guys going to find out what you're having at the next appointment or no?"**

** At this point Kate joined her loved ones.**

** "I want to find out when Kate gives birth to the baby." Rick answered.**

** "What about you, Kate?"**

** "I want to know. I don't think that I'd be able to get through the next few months not knowing."**

** "Well then, this next appointment of yours is gonna be interesting to say the least."**

** The following night; Rick and Kate went out for their anniversary dinner with their precinct family. Ryan had Jenny in tow which meant they had a babysitter for their daughter. Lanie and Esposito came together.**

** "I told you; babe, your disappearance brought them back together."**

** It was at dinner that night that the others were let in on Rick and Kate's secret.**

** About two days after the anniversary dinner/baby reveal; Kate had her appointment.**

** "So do we want to know what we're having?" the doctor asked before the ultrasound started.**

** "I want to know but he doesn't."**

** With that the doctor nodded and checked the baby's heartbeat.**

** "Here's a little surprise for the two of you…" the doctor trailed off.**

** There was a bit of excitement and worry on the expectant parents' faces at that point in time.**

** "You're having twins." Kate's doctor announced.**

** It was then that the shock set in for Kate and Rick.**

** "Mr. Castle; why don't you go get some air to calm yourself while we wrap up here."**

** Rick nodded and left the exam room they were in after he kissed his wife on her forehead.**

** "Do you still want to know what you're having after that last bit of news; Kate?"**

** Kate took a deep breath before she answered.**

** "Yes, I still want to know."**

** "Okay then; what do you want, a boy or a girl?"**

** Kate acted like she had to think about it for a moment but they both knew that wasn't the case.**

** "I want a girl." Kate answered.**

** "Well you have one of those." **

** It was then that the doctor showed Kate; her daughter on the scene. Once Kate saw her daughter it didn't take her long to fall in love with the little one.**

** "And what does your husband want?" the doctor asked as a tear of joy slid down Kate's face.**

** "He wants a son, so he's not that outnumbered."**

** "From what it looks like from here; he's getting his wish too."**

** As Kate looked at her son and daughter on the ultrasound monitor; she knew everything was going to be okay.**

** Seconds later Kate was at Rick side again.**

** "What's wrong, Kate?" Rick asked when he saw the tears on his wife's face.**

** "Nothing wrong, babe. Tears of joy that's all."**

** Rick and Kate then walked home from the appointment.**

** "I know you said that you want to be surprised when it comes to the gender of the twins; but I kind of want everyone to know, including you." **

** "What are you thinking about?"**

** "Well I was thinking that we could do a baby shower that was also a gender reveal party before the twins come."**

** Rick thought about it for a moment before he answered. Part of him felt like he was caving in again while the other part of felt like he had to give Kate the world since he had put her through hell prior to their second trip down the aisle.**

** "Well what do you say, Rick?" Kate asked snapping Rick out of his thought process.**

** "Sounds like a wonderful idea."**

** With that answer a smile came to Kate's face as Rick hailed a cab once he noticed that the cold temperature was starting to get to Kate.**


	6. In True Caskett Fashion

**In True Caskett Fashion**

** Two months after Rick and Kate had learned that they were having twins; it was time to share the news with their loved ones. Kate had decided that she didn't want to go the traditional route with the baby shower/gender reveal. She and Rick weren't the traditional couple to begin with. So the shower/gender reveal was co-ed.**

** The only instructions Kate had for the guests was for them to wear a shirt in either pink or blue depending on what they thought the baby was. It was at the party that her and Rick were going to reveal that they were also having twins besides the twins' gender.**

** So at 3:30 in the afternoon the shower/reveal party was underway. Cakes had been ordered from a local bakery that were iced in half pink icing and half blue icing. Kate was the only one who knew that inside the cakes were M&M's that would reveal the babies' genders. The guests had all taken a pin when they arrived that said **_**Baby Boy Castle **_**and **_**Baby Girl Castle **_**on it.**

** The loft had been decorated for the occasion. Right in front of the couch was a chalkboard that Rick had ordered online that they had told the company a head of time what they wanted on the board. Everyone was taken aback by how good Kate looked for being six months pregnant. Then again they knew how determined Kate could be. The entire precinct along with Montgomery, Lanie and Perlmutter had a running bet going when it came to how long it would take Kate to lose all the pregnancy weight after the new addition arrived on the scene**

** On the board was a pink elephant and a blue elephant. Underneath was the caption: **_**Boy or Girl for Rick and Kate? Twins? Will Baby Castle be a detective like its mother or a mystery writer like its father?**_

**After reading the last sentence on the chalkboard; Ryan and Espo teased Castle about it since Alexis hadn't followed in his footsteps or in Meredith's.**

** "Kate and I would like to thank you all for coming this afternoon. We hope you are enjoying yourselves."**

** "First off we'd like to tell you that we're not having one baby…" Kate said.**

** "Let me guess; you're having triplets…" Espo teased playfully.**

** Lanie punched Esposito on his bicep.**

** "Actually; we're having twins." Rick answered.**

** The guests were in complete awe. Rick and Kate could tell that their parents along with Alexis were elated by the news.**

** "So darlings; what are the twins?" Martha asked as Rick placed a cut out "&" in between the cakes.**

** "You'll know in a minute; mother."**

** Rick went to the cake that was on the right while Kate went to the other cake opposite of her husband. Each armed themselves with a knife before cutting into the cakes. **

** In two minutes Rick and Kate had sliced into their respective cakes to reveal the twins' genders. As the pink M&M's fell from the center of Rick's cake the blue M&M's flowed out of the cake that Kate had cut into.**

** "We're having one of each, a boy and a girl." Kate announced after the cheers and congratulations had come to an end for the time being.**

** As the party continued on; Kate made sure to check in with her step daughter who had been socializing while entertaining Ryan and Jenny's almost one year old daughter, Sarah Grace.**

** "So, Alexis; you are okay with all of this right?"**

** "Of course I am; there's no reason for me not to be okay with this, Kate."**

** "Are you sure? You know that I don't want to seem like we're trying to replace you with the twins or anything like that."**

** "Never thought you were; besides I'm actually looking forward to meeting my little brother and sister in three months."**

** Kate smiled.**

** "Looks like Sarah Grace can't wait to meet them either."**

** "Definitely."**

** "Go be social, I'll take her. I need some more practice before these two arrive." Kate said.**

** "Okay. Guess you didn't have much practice when you and Dad were looking after Benny."**

** "I did, but your Dad and Grams did most of the work." **

** Rick came over to his wife and Sarah Grace shortly after Alexis left them.**

** "Told you; Kate, you look good with a baby in your arms."**

** Once again Kate smiled.**

** "Before we know we'll have our two around."**

** "Can't wait."**


	7. The Everyday

**The Everyday**

** In between solving homicides, family and the day to day busy nature of life; Rick and Kate were attempting to put together a nice Mother's Day for their mothers. They were also looking into putting together a nursery on the second floor of the loft where Martha and Alexis' bedrooms were for the twins. Now Kate's doctor had told Kate and Rick that the twins could come when they are due in August, but they could also come as early as June or July. So now was as good of a time as ever to baby proof the loft.**

** "We also have to choose names for them." Kate said as she helped Rick assemble the cribs.**

** "I know we do, but that can wait for the time being."**

** Kate was a bit annoyed with her husband last remark, but she moved passed it to address the next thought she had as she handed him a screw.**

** "Is Alexis going out to California to spend Mother's Day with Meredith or is she spending the day with us?"**

** "Not sure yet. Neither of them has said anything to me yet."**

** Kate was getting frustrated a bit.**

** "Did you make the reservation for the brunch?"**

** "Yes. I did that this morning while you were in the shower."**

_**At least he did something**_**; Kate thought to herself.**

** In the back of her mind Kate figured that Mother's Day was going to be a bit odd for her since she wasn't a mom yet. Rick caught on to that thought of Kate's and stopped working on the crib.**

** "Put that thought out of your head. Just because the twins aren't here yet doesn't mean that you aren't a mother. You've been Alexis' step mom for a year now so you are a mother."**

** Kate smile, Rick always knew what to say. The duo then shared a kiss as they stood in the nursery. But that kiss was cut short as Kate's phone rang.**

** "I tell you every time your phone rings; a murder victim gets their wings, it's a **_**Wonderful Life**_**."**

** Kate just shook her head as she answered her phone.**

** "Okay, we're on our way." Kate said.**

** "Where's the body?"**

** "Midtown; at a mechanic shop."**

** With that an eager Rick helped his very pregnant wife over the remaining crib pieces and out of the nursery.**

** "I think I'll hire someone to put those together." Rick said as they headed downstairs.**

** It didn't take Rick and Kate that long to show up at the scene. The uniform at the police tape let them through once he saw them heading to the scene.**

** "What do we have?"**

** "Victim is one; Paisley Jane Whitter, 35. Lives about half a block from here." Ryan answered.**

** Lanie was with the body going over her on the scene preliminary exam as Ryan filled Kate and Rick in. The wheels were already turning in Rick's mind. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be long before he spouted one of his insane theories. Esposito was across the way from them taking the statement from the person who had called in the murder.**

** "So what does it look like; Lanie?" Kate asked.**

** "Girl; you're six months pregnant, you shouldn't be this close to a dead body."**

** Once again Kate shook her head.**

** "Just because I'm pregnant with twins; doesn't mean I am going to stop being a cop. What is the cause of death?"**

** Lanie sighed as she realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere in this discussion no matter how hard she tried.**

** "Preliminary exam suggests a gunshot to the heart; but I'll know more when I get the body back to the morgue."**

** With that Kate and Rick made their way over to Esposito to see what he had discovered. Rick ended up being a few steps behind wife when Lanie grabbed his arm.**

** "We have to do something about her." Lanie said with an air of concern.**

** "I know; but you know as well as I do that Kate will keep going until she's laying on that hospital bed giving birth. It's who she is."**

** Lanie released Rick from her grip and he caught up to his wife within seconds.**


	8. Mother's Day

**Mother's Day**

** Yet another holiday had come. Alexis had opted to stay in New York instead of flying out to California. The cribs for the twins had been built and the loft was finally baby proofed. There was only so much of her mother she could take at one time. Kate, Rick and Martha would meet Alexis and Kate's parents for brunch that morning.**

** "Happy Mother's Day, Mom." Kate said when she hugged her mother.**

** "Happy Mother's Day, Katie."**

** Alexis wished both her grandmother and her step-grandmother a Happy Mother's Day after that.**

** "I hope you are taking it easy at work." Johanna said to her daughter as they sat down at their table.**

** "I am."**

** Johanna could tell that her daughter was lying to her by the way her daughter answered and the facial expression her son in law had on his face.**

** "Katherine Houghton…"**

** "Okay maybe I'm not taking it as easy as I should be."**

** "What are we going to do with you?"**

** The waiter came with the drinks and told them they could go to the breakfast buffet whenever they wanted to. After Kate had been lectured by her mother; everyone went to get food.**

** Everything was going as normal as it could possibly go. Alexis had told everyone how things were going with school. Kate discreetly kept tabs on her phone in case there was any new information that came to light in regards to the case.**

** "Did you wish your mom a Happy Mother's Day?" Rick asked his daughter.**

** "Of course I did. I called her on my way here."**

** "Good. I still think that you should be out there with her today."**

** "Dad; we both know that there would be no point for me to be out there. Mom would be too preoccupied with something to even realize that I was there if I had gone. Besides Kate has been more of a mother to me than my own mother has."**

** Rick knew that his daughter was right. His ex-wife had always been more of a fun aunt for their daughter over the years then actually being her mother.**

** While everyone ate; things started to get a bit interesting for Kate. Both Martha and Johanna noticed the twinges of pain in Kate's face when Kate had experience a contraction.**

** "Richard, darling; you may want to get the car…" Martha said as she and Johanna came to Kate aide.**

** "On it." **

** "I'll call the nearest hospital to let them know that we're on our way." Alexis said.**

** Rick was fumbling with his wallet to get some cash out to pay for brunch when Jim stopped him.**

** "I've got this, go get the car."**

** "Thanks Jim."**

** Rick rushed out of the restaurant to pull the car around as Alexis was on her phone.**

** "Breathe Kate, just breathe." Johanna advised.**

** "Easier said than done; mom."**

** "Katherine; I know this hard, but Johanna is right."**

** Seconds later; in between contractions Kate was being ushered out to the car. In a matter of hours; Kate would have her son and daughter in her arms.**

** "We're waiting before we do this again." Kate said as Rick raced to the hospital. **

** After notifying the hospital that they were en route; Alexis let Lanie and the boys know what was happening. Ryan let his wife know as Espo notified Montgomery. **

** As Kate was wheeled to a labor and delivery suite with Rick at her side the entire way; their precinct family joined their immediate family in the maternity ward waiting room. Everyone was on edge as they waited for the arrival of the Castle twins.**


	9. Hours

**Hours**

** It had seemed like an eternity had gone by; at least to Kate it had. The nurses were checking on Kate every so often. Time after time the hospital staff had said that Kate was doing well and progressing nicely. **

** "It won't be long before your son and daughter are here." one of the nurses said after she checked to see how far dilated Kate was.**

** "Okay." Kate said as pleasantly as she could.**

** Rick could tell that there was a bit of sarcasm in his wife's response. He could also tell what was coming next.**

** "We're waiting a long time before we venture down this road again, if we do venture back down this road."**

** In a matter of seconds Kate was going to get an epidural. She wanted to deliver the twins naturally but she knew that may not be the case since they were coming three months early.**

** Some of the hospital staff brought in equipment they would need to tend to the twins after they were born and also to transport the twins to the NICU.**

** "If we venture down this road again? Did you forget what Simon Doyle said?" Rick asked.**

** "No I didn't forget and clearly you didn't either. What also remember was that he said that you would write serious literature and I would be a Senator; neither of those has happened yet so we'll see what happens with that other prediction of Doyle's."**

** With that the anesthesiologist came into the labor and delivery suite to administer the epidural.**

** "Any better?" Rick asked bravely.**

** "Much."**

** The minutes continued to tick on by and turn into hours after that. Everyone was getting anxious both inside the delivery suite and in the waiting room. Alexis helped out with Sarah Grace as Montgomery's wife joined her husband and everyone else.**

** "You didn't bring Evan and the girls with you; Evelyn…" Martha said.**

** "No I didn't. I figured that Roy and I could bring them by later."**

** Meanwhile back in the labor and delivery suite; Rick and Kate had some time to themselves before they got the next update.**

** "Hey babe; can you pull up the list I have on the notes app on my phone?"**

** "Sure."**

** "What do you think of those names?"**

** Rick read over the names for the twins that Kate had chosen.**

** "So this was what you were doing the other night in bed?"**

** "Pretty much, what do you think?"**

** "Both are wonderful names."**

** "Good."**

** After that Kate's doctor came into the room to check on her progress.**

** "Looks like all is going well. You can start pushing."**

** Just then one of the monitors started to go off.**

** "What's going on?" Kate asked worriedly.**

** "Breathe Kate; everything will be fine."**

** "The heartbeat of the little girl has dropped; we have do an emergency c-section to get both babies out."**

** As the hospital staff prepped Kate for surgery; Rick went out to the waiting room to tell everyone what was going on.**

** "Well are they here yet; bro?" Espo asked.**

** "No not yet."**

** "Dad…" Alexis said warily.**

** "What's going on; Richard?" Martha asked as she sensed the same thing her granddaughter had.**

** Kate's parents were out of their chairs now just as Alexis and Martha had been.**

** Worry came over everyone's faces as they waited for Rick to clue them in.**

** "What's going on; Rick?" Jenny asked as she took her daughter from Alexis.**

** Now everyone was out of their seats.**

** "One of the twins' heartbeats dropped drastically and they have to do an emergency c-section before the heartbeat drops any lower. They have to get both of the babies out ASAP." Rick said trying to keep in his cool in the situation they were in.**

** The precinct family took a step back as the men consoled their significant others. **

** "Everything will be find darling. The twins are fighters just like their parents and Katherine will make it through."**

** "She's tough." Jim said.**

** "Kate has always been tough." Johanna echoed.**

** Rick nodded as his mother and his in laws reassured him.**

** "Go be with Kate, Dad; and give her our love. We'll be here waiting. I promise."**

** With that Rick went to join his wife before they wheeled her to the operating room.**


	10. Hello World

**Hello World**

** An hour or so after Rick had told the others what was going on with Kate and the twins everything got better. At 11:55pm on Mother's Day the world welcomed the two newest additions to the Castle family.**

** Rick had come out with Kate's doctor in tow to let the others know that both mother and the babies were doing well.**

** "Can we see them?" Lanie eagerly asked.**

** "Just the immediate family for now; Dr. Parish."**

** With that Alexis followed after her father with her grandmother and her step grandparents in tow as Kate's doctor went to clean up before checking on her other patients.**

** Upon Kate's request; she and the twins were brought back to her suite before the nurse brought the twins to the NICU.**

** "You up for some visitors, Kate?" Rick asked as he peek his head in.**

** Kate smiled as she knew full well that her parents, her mother in law and step daughter were right behind Rick in the hallway.**

** "Sure; let them in."**

** Within seconds of walking into the suite the twins had their three grandparents wrapped around their tiny fingers. They also had their older sister in complete awe.**

** "What are their names?" Alexis asked as her little sister wrapped her hand around one of Alexis's fingers.**

** Just as they had with the shower/gender reveal party; Rick was going to announce the baby girl's name while Kate announced the baby boy's name.**

** The grandparents were waiting with bated breath just as Alexis was; after all it had been a long day for all of them.**

** "Come on; Richard." Martha said impatiently.**

** "This little beauty's name is Kayley Rose…."**

** "And this handsome devil's name is Carsyn Jamie." Kate said finishing her husband's train of thought.**

** "They're beautiful; my dears."**

** "Kayley looks just like you did thirty – seven years ago." Johanna said to her daughter.**

** "All the ladies in this family are beautiful." Jim commented.**

** "Carsyn looks just like you; kiddo. A chip off the old Castle block."**

** There was a moment after that the entire family just paused to take in the newness of Kayley and Carsyn.**

** "Welcome to the family Kayley and Carsyn….Welcome to the world." Alexis said.**


	11. Life Happens

**Life Happens**

** A few days after Kate had been discharged from the hospital following Kayley and Carsyn's birth; Kate had returned to work. Much to Rick and Montgomery's dismay; Kate returned to work. She still had a case and she wasn't going to stop now. If she stopped now, Kate felt that she would lose all that she had keeping her steady.**

** "Kate; you need time to recuperate, time to get back to what you were." Rick said.**

** "Babe; if I stop then I'll lose it. I'll just start crying again."**

** They both knew that Kate was blaming herself for Kayley and Carsyn coming early. Everyone around them could tell. They all saw it in Kate's eyes. No matter how hard they tried to convince Kate that it wasn't her fault she still blamed herself.**

** Even the police commissioner was telling Kate that she had to take it slow. But Kate was beyond adamant that she was fine and that she would take it slow when Kayley and Carsyn came home.**

** On her first day back to work after the delivery, Kate walked in to the bull pen where she got a warm welcome back. There was also a little something on her desk for the twins. Kate was doing her best to fight back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Rick took Kate's hand in his once he sensed her mood change and squeezed.**

** Before them on Kate's desk were two blankets and two teddy bears. The blankets were a double diamond style and they were crocheted. Kayley's blanket was white, pale pink and pink; the teddy bear was also pink so that it matched the blanket. Carsyn's blanket also had white in it along with a pale blue and blue in it. And just like the teddy bear that accompanied his sister's blanket, Carsyn's teddy bear also matched his blanket.**

_**To: Miss Kayley Rose Castle & Mr. Carsyn Jamie Castle**_

_**Welcome to the Family**_

_**- Capt. Roy Montgomery & the 12**__**th**__** Precinct**_

** Kate couldn't fight the tears anymore after she read the card.**

** "Thank you all for these gifts. They're absolutely beautiful and the twins will love it."**

** "Why don't you take some time and bring the gifts down to the twins. Ryan and Esposito will keep you informed on the case." Montgomery said.**

** Kate nodded as she and Rick picked up the gifts to bring to their kids.**

** "How are they doing today?" Kate asked the NICU nurse when she and Rick had walked in.**

** "They're doing wonderfully; Mrs. Castle."**

** Kate smiled.**

** "We have a few things for them. From their precinct family." Rick said.**

** It was then that the NICU nurse noticed the blankets and teddy bears that the twins' parents had with them.**

** "Why don't you two give them the blankets and bears while I go get the doctor."**

** "Okay."**

** "Thank you."**

** Awhile later the NICU nurse came back with the doctor who checked on Kayley and Carsyn while their parents waited.**

** "I've got some good news for you…" the doctor said afterwards.**

** "What's the news; doc?" Rick asked.**

** "Kayley and Carsyn are doing well enough to go home."**

** Rick watched as a smile came to his wife's face for the first time since the twins were born.**

** "Thanks doc."**

** With that Rick called his mother to ask her to bring over the car seats for the twins while Kate called Montgomery to tell him that she was starting her maternity leave but she could consult over the phone if the boys needed help.**


	12. And it Begins

**And it Begins**

** It didn't take Martha long to bring the car seats to the hospital once she learned that her two new grandkids were being discharged. The joy was back in Kate. She could hardly wait to be a mom. It was different being a step mom; now that her children were here Kate was able to be a mom.**

** "Are you ready for all of this?" Rick asked.**

** "Of course."**

** "18 years time two."**

** "I know."**

** "We're going to have some sleepless nights." Rick said.**

** "We already do when someone is murdered." Kate replied as she made sure that Kayley all set in her car seat.**

** The twins were wrapped up in their crocheted blankets before they were put in their car seats. Martha had tucked the teddy bears next to each baby so that her son could take a quick picture to send to the boys at the precinct.**

_**They're going home!**_

__** Rick was just as elated as Kate had been. Once the picture was taken; Martha took the teddy bears so they weren't right on top of the babies.**

** A few minutes later and the twins were at the loft; the place they would call home for the next eighteen years just as their older sister had.**

** "We should let Alexis and my parents know that the twins are home."**

** "I'll tell Alexis, darling."**

** "Okay."**

** As Martha went to call her eldest grandchild about the twins' homecoming; Kate called her mother's law firm.**

** "How may I direct your call?" the receptionist said after she rattled off the name of the law firm.**

** "Johanna Beckett; please."**

** "May I ask who is calling for Mrs. Beckett?"**

** "Her daughter; Katherine Castle."**

** "Oh, Mrs. Castle; I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. Congratulations on the twins. Your mother hasn't stopped talking about them."**

** Kate smiled.**

** "Sounds like Mom."**

** After the quick conversation the call was transferred.**

** "Johanna Beckett."**

** "Hey Mom; its Kate."**

** "Hello Katie; how are things?"**

** "They're great, mom; really great."**

** "Does that mean that Kayley and Carsyn are….?"**

** "They are. Rick, Martha and I just walked in the door with them."**

** "That's great."**

** "Can you tell Dad for me?"**

** "I will."**

** "Thanks Mom."**

** At that moment; Johanna could hear one of her grandkids starting to fuss.**

** "Go be a mom, Katie. Your father and I will drop by once you and Rick have adjusted."**

** "Sounds good."**

** As Kate went to tend to the fussy baby, Martha glided back into the main room.**

** "Alexis is excited and is on her way over."**

** "That's great."**

** Kate could tell that her husband was thrilled to have all three of his kids under one roof finally. She was just as excited when they walked in with the twins just moments before.**

** Kate and Rick had a few moment to themselves with the twins after that.**

** "Here's to the next eighteen years…" Kate said.**

** "And to the time of our lives." Rick finished.**


	13. Welcomed Change

A/N: I know it's been a while since I last updated this story; sorry about that. Real life got in the way and still kind of does every so often. Bear with me when it comes to updating this. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcomed Change<strong>

**The hours had passed since Kate and Rick brought their son and daughter home. They had Martha around for help when needed. Jim and Johanna were a phone call away as well. Alexis was thrilled to have her siblings home finally. It had been a rough few days to say the least for everyone. Rick had told Kate that things were going to different; that they were going to have a lot of sleepless nights for a while.**

"**I can do without sleep, babe. I do without it every time we get a homicide."**

"**Staying up all night to solve a murder is different than waking up during the night to take care of your newborns."**

"**I told you; I can deal."**

**Rick backed off when he got the look from his wife and a look from his mother.**

"**We're mothers, darling we're resilient."**

"**And we'll do any for our children." Kate chimed in.**

"**Duly noted."**

"**Now let me see those beautiful grandchildren of mine."**

**Rick and Kate handed the twins to Martha as she had requested. **

"**Go take some time to unwind; I'll keep an eye on these two."**

"**Are you sure, Martha?" Kate asked.**

"**Yes, my dear I am absolutely sure."**

"**Okay; well their bottles are right here if you need them."**

**Rick and Kate went to relax in their bedroom. Neither of them wanted to be too far from the twins especially after everything they had gone through following the twins' arrival.**

"**What are we going to do with those two?" Martha rhetorically asked Carsyn and Kayley.**

**Kayley cooed as her twin brother giggled.**

"**You two will learn after a while that your parents are quite unique amongst other things. You'll learn that your parents are perfect for each other in every way."**

**Carsyn and Kayley responded in the typical baby response. As Martha adored her grandkids she noticed how much of her son and daughter in law were in her grandkids.**

**The twins let their grandmother know that they wanted their bottles.**

"**Bear with me kiddos; it's been a while since I've done this."**

**Martha attempted to give her grandkids their bottles at the same time. At that point; Martha and the twins were joined by Alexis, who wanted to spend some time with her siblings.**

"**Need some help there; Grams?"**

"**Sure darling."**

**Alexis picked up her baby brother from their grandmother's arm.**

"**You still have the magic touch." Alexis commented.**

"**Thank you. I had a lot of practice with you."**

"**There was the time when Dad and Kate looked after the lottery announcer's baby while they worked the case they had."**

**Martha smiled as she bonded with her oldest grandchild as they took care of the younger two. Over in Kate and Rick's master bedroom; Kate and Rick slowly drifted off to sleep. In a few hours they would both be up changing diapers and feeding the twins. Kate had elected to breastfeed the twins and supplement it with bottles when the bottle were called for.**


	14. The True Test

**The True Test**

** Now Kate Beckett – Castle had thought she had seen it all over the years. She thought that she was more than prepared to raise the twins since it was easy to help with Alexis. Kate had to remind herself that things with Alexis were different than what they were with Carsyn and Kayley. She would be there for the twins everyday of their lives whereas she only came into Alexis' life when she was a teenager.**

** Just as Rick had predicted after they had put the twins down for the night; they were up at two in the morning for a diaper change and a feeding. The twins were overheard by their parents over the baby monitor.**

** "What's the plan of attack?" Rick asked as they got out of bed and headed to the nursery.**

** "Well seeing how as I am really the only one who can really feed them for the most part; I think I'll feed them and you take care of their diapers."**

** "Okay then whose first? Kayley or Carsyn?"**

** "Depends on them."**

** Within seconds of that Rick and Kate were in the nursery. **

** "Take Kayley. I'll feed Carsyn first."**

** "Sounds like a plan."**

** As Rick changed his daughter's diaper he was being completely goofy to keep her from crying so that Martha wasn't woken up. After a while Kate came over to the changing table as she nursed Carsyn.**

** "Is Daddy being silly; Kayley bug?"**

** Kayley cooed in response to her mother's question. Kate smiled back.**

** "Some things never change." Kate said as she carefully leaned in for the kiss with Rick.**

** "Just wait until your Daddy shares one of his crazy theories with you."**

** When it seemed like Carsyn had his fill; Rick and Kate switched babies. Once again Rick was completely goofy as he changed his son's diaper. At one point Kate could tell that there was something else going on with Rick. It didn't take her long to deduce what it was.**

** "I told you; babe, we're waiting before we add to the family again. So stop staring."**

** Rick turned five shades of red when he had been called out by his wife. **

** "Look kids; Daddy is blushing." Kate playfully teased.**

** "Cute Kate." Rick commented.**

** With that the twins were put back to bed and their parents also went back to bed.**

** "We've got to think of a better way to take care of them since someone is a bit voyeuristic."**

** Rick smirked.**

** "Can't help myself; I've got a gorgeous wife."**

** Kate and Rick shared one last kiss before they fell asleep again. They would be up in another couple of hours for the next round of feedings.**


	15. Sanity Check

**Sanity Check **

** A few days into their new parenthood; Kate and Rick were sporting looks of absolute exhaustion mixed in with a bout of cabin fever. They were able to deal with the exhaustion since they had their share of all – nighters from trying to solve murder cases; it was the cabin fever that was starting to get to the better of Kate.**

** One particular morning after a night of feedings and diaper changes; Rick decided to take matters into his own hands before his wife put a hole in the floor with all the pacing she had been doing after they had a caffeine pick me up.**

** "We have to get out of here for a few hours before sanity is lost." Rick said.**

** "Your mother is out, Alexis is in classes all day and my parents are in court."**

** "So we take Kayley and Carsyn with us."**

** "That's one possibility, but there is one minor flaw in the plan." Kate said.**

** "And that flaw would be what exactly?" Rick asked even though he already knew the answer to his question.**

** "The twins aren't out of the woods yet."**

** "I know that; but one little trip outside of the loft won't do anything to them." Rick said in attempt to reassure his wife.**

** Rick could understand his wife's concern. Kate was a new mom and the twins were premature. Rick and Meredith had their concerns when Alexis was a baby. Of course Alexis wasn't premature like her baby sister and brother, but her parents still had their concerns.**

** Kate was still worried even after Rick tried to make her feel better and he could see the worry in her eyes. So he took her into his arms to comfort her some.**

** "Everything will be fine; Kate, I promise. Kayley and Carsyn are resilient."**

** With that Rick and Kate took the twins from their cribs and placed them into their car seats. The blankets from Captain Montgomery and the precinct had been draped over the opening of each car seat. Kayley and Carsyn also had their bears they had gotten with the blankets accompanied the twins in their car seats.**

** "I'm holding you to your belief of everything being okay with the twins." Kate whispered in Rick's ear.**

** "It will be."**

** The quartet then left the loft. Rick was the only one who knew where they were heading.**

** "I hope we won't be outside too long for their sake."**

** "We won't be."**


	16. Check - In

**Check – In**

** "The precinct? This is where you decided to venture out to?" Kate questioned as they stood at the elevator on the lobby level of the precinct.**

** "Yes the precinct. I know how much you miss everyone here and not being able to come in to work a case."**

** There were no words for Kate to speak. One thing came to Kate's mind for her to show her gratitude. As the duo shared a kiss the elevator doors slid open.**

** A few minutes later the elevator had reached the floor that homicide resided on. Javi and Kevin both instantly noticed their friends as they stepped off of the elevator with the twins in tow.**

** "You two don't look that good." Kevin said once their friends and their kids were within earshot.**

** "You guys look like you were hit by a car." Javi chimed in.**

** "The joys of parenthood."**

** "Been there." Kevin said.**

** Kevin and his wife, Jenny's daughter had just reached the halfway mark to her second birthday. Jenny and Kevin had their share of sleepless nights when Sarah Grace was a baby.**

** Rick shared a laugh with Kevin as Captain Montgomery joined them in the bull pen.**

** "What are you two doing here?" Captain Montgomery asked.**

** "I needed to get her out of the loft before she lost her mind, Capt." Rick answered.**

** "Missing the job already, Beckett?"**

** "Somewhat, sir."**

** It was then that Captain Montgomery's attention was pulled to the twins who were still fast asleep in their car seats at their parents' feet.**

** Everyone's attention went to the twins from the second they came into the world. **

** "Let's see those beautiful babies, detective." **

** Kate reluctantly removed the blankets from the car seats.**

** "They've grown a lot." **

** "That they have."**

** "Can we hold them?" Kevin asked.**

** "We didn't really get to the last time we saw them." Javi chimed in.**

** "None of us got to." Rick said.**

** "They are premature." Kate said.**

** "I know you're a bit wary, Kate. That's to be expected. All new mothers are like that in the beginning. Evelyn was like that with Evan and the girls."**

** "Jenny was like that with Sarah Grace."**

** Kate had been persuaded. After the persuasion; Kate and Rick took the twins out of their car seats. The twins fussed as they woke up while they were being taken out of their car seats. The twins were handed over to the Captain. Kevin and Javi got their turns afterwards. It was then as Kate watched her precinct family fawned over the twins that she decided that she had to show her kids off to her best friend.**


	17. Awed

**Awed**

** "Where to next; babe? Are we heading home?" Kate asked as she left the precinct with Rick and the twins.**

** Rick laughed and the look on Kate's face told Rick instantly that he better cut it out asap. **

** "No we're not heading back home yet."**

** "Then where are we going?" Kate asked as they walked out of the precinct.**

** "Lunch at Le Cirque with Lanie."**

** As Kate heard that they were having lunch with her best friend made Kate's day like it was Christmas morning.**

** "You're too good to me, Rick."**

** With that the duo shared a kiss as they made their way to lunch. The twins fussed a bit as they sensed the temperature change.**

** "It will be alright kids; we're not that far from the restaurant." Rick said.**

** "Aunt Lanie doesn't want to see the two of you with tears coming from your eyes." Kate chimed in.**

** With that the twins stopped their fussing and their father was completely awed by their mother.**

** "See I told you that you would be a good mother."**

** Shortly after that Rick, Kate and the twins had reached the front doors of Le Cirque.**

** "Can I help you; sir?" the hostess asked.**

** "Yes we have a lunch reservation under the name Castle for a party of five." Rick said.**

** "Ah yes, Mr. Castle; you and Mrs. Castle can follow me to your table." **

** "Thank – you." Rick said as he and Kate followed the hostess with their hands around the twins' car seat handles.**

** "We're meeting someone else for lunch; has she arrived yet?" Kate asked somewhat eagerly.**

** Rick fought back a chuckle.**

** "Yes, Mrs. Castle. Ms. Parish arrived a few minutes ago."**

** Rick leaned in a bit closer to his wife as they got closer to the table where Lanie was waiting for them and the twins.**

** "Well it's about time. I've been waiting forever for you two to show up." Lanie playfully teased.**

** "With twins, things take a bit longer especially when they are being fawned over by everyone at the precinct." Kate said.**

** As Kate set her daughter down, Lanie came in for the hug.**

** "It's great to see you girl."**

** Rick tried to come in for the hug too, but was pushed away when Lanie punched him in the chest.**

** "Before we order anything; let me see those beautiful babies."**

** "Sure thing."**

** With that the twins were once again pulled out of their car seats and handed over to their Aunt. Just as everyone at the precinct; Lanie was in complete awe of Kayley and Carsyn.**


	18. Home is Where Your Heart is

**Home is Where Your Heart is…**

**After a long day out of the city; Rick, Kate and the twins returned home. Kayley and Carsyn were fast asleep so when their parents took them out of their car seats to put them in their cribs there was no fussing from them for the first time all day long. Once the twins were tucked in; Rick and Kate grabbed the baby monitor as they left the twins' room.**

**The duo settled in together on the couch. It was time for them to unwind from their busy day. **

"**Want a glass of Merlot; Kate?" Rick asked. **

**Kate could tell that her husband was getting a bit antsy. Rick had Kate resting on top of him as they sat on the couch together. **

"**First off; I am still nursing the twins so wine may not be the best thing right now."**

"**And secondly?" Rick asked.**

"**We're not doing that tonight so you may want to go take a cold shower; babe."**

"**Katherine Houghton Becket-Castle; you're such a tease." Rick said as he got up from the couch.**

**Kate grinned a wide Cheshire cat smile before she replied.**

"**You don't know the half of it."**

**After Rick had ducked into their bedroom; Martha came down from her room just as the door opened and Alexis stepped in with a couple bags of laundry in tow.**

"**Alexis, darling; home so soon are we?" Martha said in her typical gravitas as she hugged her granddaughter.**

"**Not to be rude or anything, but can we keep it down a little bit; the twins are asleep in the other room?" Kate asked.**

"**Sure thing." Alexis said.**

**Martha nodded.**

"**Where's dad? I heard you two talking when I got to the door."**

"**He's taking a shower."**

**It was then that Martha and Alexis shared a collective "Oh" as the lightbulb went on. **

**When Rick came out of the shower and the master bedroom he found the ladies chatting away at the island counter in the kitchen over some fruit smoothies.**

"**So we hear that you had to take a cold shower, kiddo." Martha said on the sly.**

**Rick didn't say a word right away. Instead he looked to Kate.**

"**You told them…"**

"**Alexis asked where you were and I am not going to start lying to her now."**

**Rick knew he was going to have his hands full whenever his mother and daughter teamed up against him with Kate.**

"**It shouldn't be a problem, we're all adults here. Some of us more than others." Alexis quipped.**

**Kate then took Rick into her arms and leaned in to whisper something into Rick's ear.**

"**Home is where your heart is…" Kate said**

"**And mine is right here." Rick said as he placed a hand over Kate's heart.**

**After that Rick joined in and had a fruit smoothie too.**


	19. Illness Strikes

**Illness Strikes**

** Kate had been up since 3am; three and a half hours later while she had the opportunity, Kate seized the moment to herself to shower before getting ready for work. Today was the day that she would be coming off of her maternity leave to get justice for murder victims. Only downside was that she was leaving her sick husband home with their sick twins. Martha was in Upstate New York on a retreat, Alexis was back at school juggling her school work with her work study jobs and getting over the cold she had. Johanna and Jim were out of state at a convention for lawyers. **

** By 7:55am; Kate was leaving a note for Rick in case he woke up while she was at work and wandered out of the bedroom.**

_**Babe;**_

_** Went into work. Fed the twins and gave the**_**m their medicine before they went to sleep. They should be fine for a while. I'll check in when I can. If you need anything call me or Jenny. I'll bring dinner home tonight.**

** - Kate**

** Thirty minutes later; Kate was at the precinct and was stepping off of the elevator.**

** "Welcome back; Detective, hasn't been the same without you." Montgomery said as he bumped into Kate.**

** "Thank you sir; it's good to be back."**

** Kate could tell that Kevin and Javi were talking about something. As she drew closer she could faintly make out Kevin attempting to discourage Javi from sticking his foot in his mouth.**

** "Bro; don't do it. I've been where you're thinking of going and there's no recovering from it afterwards."**

** Javi just dismissed Kevin's advice.**

** "Welcome back, Beckett. What's going on? You look like you've been put through your paces."**

** At first Kate just glared at Javi as Kevin backed away quickly. Kate was trying to take the higher road; but her temper was high and her coffee hadn't kicked in yet.**

** "Want to try that again, Espo?"**

** Javi stuttered a bit as he fumbled around with a possible response.**

** "I've been up since 3am taking care of two sick twins and a sick husband with no help from anyone all before I came in so excuse me if I don't look like my usual self."**

** Kevin had an **_**I told you so **_**look on his face. **

** Javi apologized and the day went on. Around lunch; Kate called to check in on things at home before she called to see how her step-daughter was doing. On her way home that night with dinner in hand; Kate would call her parents and she would later send a quick text to let her mother in law know how things were going.**


	20. Worn Out

**Worn Out**

** One morning as Kate got out of bed she caught a glimpse of her husband walking past their bed in a hurried fashion. Kate's interest was piqued as she saw Rick go from their master bathroom to their dresser. She had seen him at his computer for most of the night a few hours ago but Kate didn't make much of it. She thought that he was either writing since Gina was on his case about meeting his deadline or he was playing Terra Quest.**

** "What's going on, babe?" Kate asked.**

** "We're going on a vacation." Rick answered casually.**

** "We?"**

** "Yes, we. We as in the two of us, your parents, my mother and the three musketeers."**

** Rick had taken to calling Alexis, Kayley and Carsyn his three musketeers; Kate had found it cute.**

** "There's a cup of coffee on the nightstand beside you." Rick said.**

** The aroma of coffee then made its way over to Kate. **

** "When did you have time to get this?"**

**"I went out for it after my mother was up so she could look after the twins while you slept.**

**The grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla always made Kate's day especially when Rick got her a cup. Rick just liked seeing the smile that came to his wife's face when she had her coffee in hand.**

** "So where are we going on this impromptu vacation; Mr. Beckett?"**

** Rick chuckled at the inside joke before he answered.**

** "Well, Mrs. Castle; we're going on a cruise to the tropics for Alexis' birthday."**

** "Alexis' birthday isn't for another five days, babe."**

** "Yes; I know but this was the only time we were all around and you've been running yourself ragged."**

** "When do we leave?" Kate asked.**

** "In two hours. Your parents are meeting us at the ship. Mother is getting the twins ready as we speak and Alexis will be here soon."**

** •••**

** A few hours later; the entire Castle brood were trying to make their way out to the taxi that was taking them to the dock. Rick had brought all the luggage down and helped the cabbie load before he returned back to the loft. When Rick had gotten back inside that Kate was fussing over the twins while Alexis waited to go and Martha primped one last time.**

** "Everyone ready to go?"**

** "Yes darling."**

** With that Martha grabbed the car seat that her grandson was in as Rick grabbed the car seat his daughter was in and followed his mother out of the loft.**

** "We'll be there in a few minutes." Alexis called to her father and grandmother as she grabbed Kate by the arm.**

** Kate was a bit taken aback.**

** "What's up, Alexis?" Kate asked.**

** "I just wanted to take a moment before we get caught up in everything that Dad has planned to say something to you."**

** Kate was still wondering what was going on with her step-daughter.**

** "What did you want to say?"**

** "Thank-you, Kate; I wanted to say thank you for making Dad so happy. Thank you for being such a great step-mom and I know that Grams loves having you as a daughter in law. She wasn't this happy with my mom or with Gina."**

** "You're quite welcome; Alexis."**

** With that the ladies hugged and made their way downstairs before Rick came back up to retrieve them.**


End file.
